


Cactus

by pairatime



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott lands in trouble and hurts himself, Young helps make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cactus

**Author's Note:**

> For thimpressionist who requested it after watching The War Boys where Brian J. Smith (Scott) find himself in a similar spot.

“What happened?”

“We had a run in with some hostile plant life Sir,” Greer answered Young. He and Eli were helping Scott limp toward the infirmary. 

“Matt lost,” Eli added holding back a grin.

“Did Scott get infected again? Why wasn’t I told at once,” Young demanded to know before Scott cut him off.

“It was a cactus. I fell into a cactus Sir,” Scott managed to say blushing red.

“A Cactus, as in with spines?” Young asked slowly as he started giving Scott a look over. “Where are, where did you fall?”

“The ledge gave way and I…they ended up in my well…” Scott explained.

“His ass, he has spines in his ass Sir,” Greer answered for Scott, grinning.

“About one or two dozen,” Eli added again breaking out into a smile.

“Guys,” Scott tried to stop them from talking any more.

“He’s just got done telling us to stay away from them Sir. Told us all about growing up around them,” Greer continued to fill in.

“And when he fell he just-.”

“GUYS,” Scott yelled as he kicked Eli before groaning out in pain, “shouldn’t have done that,” he whispered as he winced in pain.

“Has TJ had a look at him?” Young asked as his own grin faded away.

“Yes sir, right out of the Gate. She just needs to get them out she’s getting everything ready in the infirmary Sir,” Greer answered, he was still grinning.

I’ll take your place here,” Young ordered as he grabbed Scott’s hand and took over from Eli helping to support him.

 

“And where am I taking him?” Eli asked confused as he let Young take his place.

“My quarters, Scott’s not going to want to move for a while and my bed is more comfortable then the infirmary’s,” Young answered, “You mind Lieutenant?”

“No Sir,” Scott answered with a smile.

“I bet you don’t,” Greer added with a smirk.

“I’ll go get the stuff,” Eli said frowning as he rushed off.

***

“You did quite a number on yourself there Matt,” Young told Scott as he looked over the younger man’s bare ass, bare save for one for two remaining spines.

“Believe me I can feel it Everett. Did you get them all out or not?” Scott asked as he gripped the pillow he was resting on.

“Relax Matt, It will make it less painful, trust me I’ve been where you are,” Young said as he picked up the tweezers and gripped the first spine pulling it up.

“Fuck,” Scott hissing out at the pain. “I think I’d rather be shot,” Scott added as he forced himself to stop tensing up.

“I didn’t know what being shot felt like at the time but yes. I think I rather would as well,” Young agreed as he pulled the next one out.

“This is going to be a crappy night isn’t it,” Scott said more then asked through gritted teeth.

“I can kiss and make it better when I done if you want Matthew,” Young added as he leaned in closer.

“I-I want more then a kiss,” Scott said, his voice catching when he felt Young’s breath over his extra sensitive ass.

“Then I’d better get started,” Young responded as he leaned the rest of the way in and lightly brushed Scott’s skin with his lips.


End file.
